Theta Class
Name: Theta Craft: Romulan Star Empire Theta-Class Swift Courier Type: courier, scout, shuttle & surveyor Scale: starfighter Length: 24.23 x 15.98 x 6.57 meters Ship Mass: 142.31 metric tons Starship Size: 3 Skill: space transports Autopilot: 3D+1 Crew: 8; Skeleton: 1/+10 Passengers: 32 Cargo Capacity: 100 metric tons Consumables: 1 month Warp Drive: 6 / 8.6 / 9.6 (6 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 9 Atmosphere: 400; 1,150 km/h Hull: 4D+2 Shields: 1D+2 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 35 / 0D+2 *Scan: 100 / 1D+1 *Search: 140 / 1D+2 *Focus: 5 / 2D+1 Cloaking Device: while cloaked, +3D Difficulty to detect ship Weapons *'6 Type Chareth Disruptor Arrays' : Fire Arc: 360 degrees forward, 2x 360 degrees dorsal, 2x 360 degrees ventral, 360 degrees aft Location: forward, forward dorsal, aft dorsal, forward ventral, aft ventral, aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Atmosphere Range: 2-3/10/30 km Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 8D *'2 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft; but are self guided Location: forward, aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Atmosphere Range: 2-35/150/405 km Ammunition: 12 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 4 Damage: 10D *'Class Beta Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: forward Location: forward ventral Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 0D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 2-8/14/20 km Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 5D+2 Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: **Spartan: 20 **Basic: 5 **Expanded: 2 **Luxury: 1 *Decks: 1 *Escape Pods: 20 :*Capacity per Pod: 4 *Year Commissioned: 2357 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 1 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 4 persons Complement *Probes: 4 Description: The Star Navy, and many Romulan politicians, use the Theta-class Swift Courier, an expanded and uprated long-range warp shuttle, for transporting small groups of personnel squads of elite troops, a diplomatic delegation, a senatorial fact-finding party, or the like. Though the basic accommodations are relatively rough, best suited for soldiers and their ilk, for small parties the ship’s crew can re-arrange its interior, providing more luxurious private living facilities at the expense of two-bunk troop quarters. As befits a ship that often has to travel into or through dangerous areas to accomplish its missions, the Theta-class comes equipped with impressive firepower for such a small ship: six Type Chareth disruptors and two torpedo launchers. In fact, some ship engineers and Theta crews have criticized this design decision, noting that the ship rarely needs that much offensive power, and that the disruptor arrays occupy space the ship could better use for additional quarters, cargo transporters, and other such amenities. The Star Navy so far refuses to order any class-wide design alterations for the vessel. Rumor has it that some senators and other high-ranking officials who frequently use Thetas have stripped out two or three disruptors and replaced them with other systems. Source: *Memory Alpha: Romulan scout ship *Memory Beta: Lanora class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 5 (Spacedock) (pages 48-50) *thedemonapostle